


Nagisa? You're jealous?

by Tragic



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nagisa is jealous, Porn With Plot, argument, free! iwatobi swim club, the parents are only there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragic/pseuds/Tragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has been busy helping his mom settle into her new position at her job after her promotion. It just so happens that the same week his mom gets the promotion a new girl joins Nagisa and Rei's class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagisa? You're jealous?

Young lovers. If you asked Rei about him and Nagisa’s relationship he’d tell you that's what they were, unless of course you were his parents. Rei was pretty sure his parents knew about him and nagisa’s romantic relationship and to his mortification their sexual one too. If the fact that whenever him and Nagisa had a sleepover his parents slept with the tv on blast or went to a friends was an indication that is. Tonight was no different. Nagisa had as usual invited himself over that friday and at about 9pm to nagisa’s amusement and rei’s confusion Rei’s parents told him they were going to stay the weekend at some hotel as a sort of ‘getaway’. Incidentally Nagisa asked to stay the whole weekend (great now Rei would have no time to study) and even more coincidentally it was a long weekend. Rei was definitely going to get his fill of Nagisa. Just as soon as his parents warned him of their departure they were gone leaving him with a very sexually frustrated Hazuki Nagisa. 

“Rei-chan~” Nagisa mused not even a moment after the door had closed behind his two very accepting parents.

“Nagi-” Rei was cut short, Nagisa’s finger pressed to his lips. “Don’t you Nagisa-kun me Rei-chan” The blonde paused making sure Rei wasn't going to protest further before continuing “Someone has been ignoring his Nagisa-kun” At this Rei blushed still getting used to such proclamations as Nagisa being his. Rei was still getting used to lots of things especially the way the blonde's voice sounded right now, serious, honest, lacking its usual teasing glint. Nagisa pulled his finger from Rei’s lips and placed his whole hand into Rei’s hair pulling Rei down to his level. Then kissed him softly, sweetly exactly opposite of what Rei had been expecting. After two weeks of zero time alone with the shorter boy and completely ignoring Nagisa’s suggestive touches, and whines of “come on Rei-chan, lets do it” Rei was expecting Nagisa to tackle him, to hump him like a bunny. Rei was sorta hoping for it, so now with Nagisa pressed softly against him, embracing him innocently, fiddling with Rei’s hair as he pressed soft pecks to his lips, the calculated blunette was left unprepared. 

“Rei-chan, do you still like me? Nagisa whispered. the blond had pulled away from Rei’s lips a while ago leaving them is a serene silence until that question. Rei suddenly felt upset, angry not at Nagisa but at himself. To think he had made bright, excitable Nagisa feel so unconfident in his feelings for him that Nagisa was holding him the way a child holds their mother when she leaves for work made Rei angry and he could feel his cheeks burning. How had he not seen it? Rei shunned himself for being so stupid. 

“Nagisa I love you ” He whispered nuzzling the blond who seemed to have started crying Rei mentally slapped himself for being so inelegant 

“Rei” Nagisa choked between sobs “I- Rei” he sobbed again pushing away from Rei the lack of chan scared Rei in a way he couldn’t explain 

“Nagisa, I love you come here” and next thing Rei knew he was pulling Nagisa rather forcefully into his arms patting his hair in all the places it stuck out, trying to find the words to comfort the disheveled blond boy. His boyfriend Rei reminded himself. “Nagisa-kun, tell me why you’re crying” No response. “Please Nagisa” Rei didn’t know how to comfort his boyfriend, why was Nagisa asking that question in the first place? The tall boy thought. 

“Rei-chan has been ignoring his Nagisa-kun” the response was short, lifeless, so not Nagisa at all. Now Rei was upset at himself again. “Are you referring to the past two weeks?” Nagisa’s response came in a short nod.

“...because I rejected your advances...your um se- sexual advances Nagisa-kun? now it seemed Rei had made a mistake for Nagisa snapped his head up and pushed himself out of Rei’s arms so quickly Rei had not time to register his loss before Nagisa was pointing an accusing finger. 

“Yes rei-chan! ever since that new girl joined our class you haven't touched me! Even worse is that you seem to reject all my ‘advances’ since she came around! You haven't even held my hand!” Shock was Rei’s reaction. Was this true? Rei had not noticed a new girl. The last few weeks had just been busy, his mother had gotten a promotion and needed more help around the house and with all these new chores and errands she needed her son to run it was all he could do to get his homework done and get 4 hours of sleep at best. This had calmed down of course after his mother had settled into a schedule but it was normal for Rei, they had a system one that didn't include Nagisa. Oh, OH. 

“You like her more than me!” The blonde cried Nagisa was jealous? Of course it all made sense now the “Come on Rei-chan lets do it in the locker room before practice” Nagisa had said a few days previous, the touches of Rei’s thigh all done in class, enough for a few students to notice but the teacher to remain oblivious. Of course. Nagisa was being territorial. Claiming what was his. 

“Nagisa Hazuki you are jealous? Of a girl?” Rei scoffed. “Nagisa, You are-You are a bombshell, no girl or boy could compete with you” Nagisa was blushing now looking shyly to Rei as if to ask “Really?” That look on Nagisa’s face sent Rei’s heart racing and the taller boy decided to continue “Nagisa not only are you beautiful, you are also a very loving and adoring partner and I am completely infatuated with you” Nagisa was beaming his frown swapping for a huge proud grin. 

“Rei-chan really thinks his Nagisa-kun is a bombshell?” Rei gave Nagisa a small smile. 

“My Nagisa-kun is a bombshell” The blunette pulled Nagisa into a kiss one Nagisa was eager to engage in. Messy, sloppy, hot, sexy, Rei would tell you. This kiss was a contrast to the innocence of the first one. Was it getting warmer? Was Rei catching fire? Or was it just because he had Nagisa pinned to his front door sucking at the blonde’s neck soaking in every lewd sound Nagisa was making? and Nagisa was unsurprisingly making a lot of them. 

“Rei-chan” Nagisa murmured pulling Rei’s hair signaling him to stop sucking at his bombshell of a boyfriend's neck. Nagisa looked like he was going to faint and Rei understood instantly.

“here let me carry you to my room Nagisa” his response earned him a whine of “But the couch is closer and I need it Now Rei-chan” the taller boy chuckled and pushed Nagisa back against the door leaning to press his lips to the short boy’s ear “tsk tsk Nagisa-kun do you know how cramped the couch would be? on the bed I could spread your legs, I could watch you squirm for your Rei-chan I could watch you shiver as I spread you open, I can’t do that on the couch” Rei was equally shocked as Nagisa. They had been together in that sense before but admittedly Rei wasn't usually the one to talk so dirty and Nagisa found that Rei really enjoyed being fucked even if it ‘hurt his sense of beauty’ Rei topped just as much as Nagisa yes but he never dominated, not like he was now. Nagisa found that he really enjoyed this side of the boy. Nagisa couldn't even murmur a ‘Rei-chan’ before he was picked up and carried to Rei’s bed.

Rei propped himself on his knees leaning down to meet Nagisa’s lips and tongue with a heated kiss that lasted at least ten minutes before Rei moved to tug at Nagisa’s belt “Rei-chan wait” Nagisa stopped suddenly and Rei never wanting to hurt Nagisa in anyway stopped pulling his lips away nervously “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Nagisa-kun. I understand you may be mad at me or just not in the mood. Please do not feel pressured just because you're my boyfriend” 

Nagisa smiled reaching to tuck a strand of Rei’s hair behind the blunettes ear. He definitely had a keeper. “Rei-chan you’re such a good guy I do want to I really do, thank you for not pressuring me Rei-chan….it's just I want to ask you something first” Rei smiled grabbing Nagisa’s hand and pressing kisses to his fingers, pure adoration is what Rei felt for this boy. “Go ahead” Rei brushed a finger across Nagisa’s cheek, everything was so sweet in this moment and even though he was painfully erect he would wait until Nagisa felt comfortable.

“Why did you ignore me Rei-chan? Did I stink? Was my breath bad?” Nagisa’s serious tone and face were not enough to keep Rei from laughing. “No Nagisa, I like the way you smell and if you had breath I would have offered you a mint” Nagisa was obviously not amused that this was the time Rei chose to be funny. “Nagisa I did not mean to ignore you, My mom got a promotion and needed more help till things settled down. I was so busy I didn’t sleep more than 4 hours a night at best. I’m sorry I was just stressed and busy” Nagisa giggled yanking his hand away from the kisses and exchanged them with his lips.

“Rei-chan is a good person and I love him” The blonde whispered 

“Nagisa-kun is a beautiful person and I love him” Rei whispered in response placing soft kisses to Nagisa’s lips until Nagisa pulled him down further kissing his Rei-chan. The blunette placed himself carefully between Nagisa’s thighs and grinded against the petit boy’s trapped erection with his own effectively turning him into a whining needy mess.

“Rei-chan please oh god Rei-chan” the blonde breathed shakily 

“Yes Nagisa?” Rei grunted 

“Get naked so we can fuck” Nagisa demanded cheeks pink body quivering. Rei did not respond with words but by first undressing Nagisa carefully and then undressing himself faster than should be humanly possible. Rei reached for his side table pulling a bottle of lube out and rummaging around for a set of condoms, he sighed in frustration and embarrassment at not having any left. 

“Nagisa-kun it seems I have run out of condoms we-” Rei was cut off with a whine as Nagisa thrusts his hips to the air clawing at the sheets in need panting harshly “Rei-chan I don’t care please just get inside me” The violet eyed boy swallowed hard calming himself down because no he couldn’t just get in nagisa as much as he and Nagisa wanted him to. Nagisa needed to be prepped first. The process was slow, it took time, precision and by the time Rei had three fingers stroking inside Nagisa the blond was so close to his orgasm that Rei wasn’t about to selfishly take it away. Stroking the blonds cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers Rei made sure to not leave Nagisa wanting a thing.

“Re-rei ah- I’m” Nagisa’s gasps were broken his breath heavy, cheeks, neck and chest tinted crimson “s-o c-clo-close” Nagisa warned thrusting his hips into Rei’s long fingers, body shivering and tightening Rei was doing so much swiping his fingers to spread Nagisa’s precome squeezing applying preassure in all the right ways, thrusting his fingers hitting that spot over and over. Till it was too much and Nagisa saw white coming all over Rei’s hand with a loud whine of raw pleasure. Rei milked him, ensuring Nagisa one of the best releases he’d ever experienced. Rei’s cock was still hard, oozing precome from the slit, Rei wanted to fuck Nagisa so badly (admittedly Rei wanted to be fucked by Nagisa) but he knew Nagisa would be too spent after such a powerful release. So Rei adjusted his glasses and kissed Nagisa’s temple 

“Are you okay Nagisa-kun?” Nagisa hummed stroking his fingers down Rei’s arm “You still need to come ne rei-chan?” Rei nodded slowly “Don’t feel obligated Nagisa-kun” The blonde chuckled “so selfless, such a pervert too” Nagisa giggled and Rei covered his blush by adjusting his glasses.

“Nagisa-kun wants Rei-chan to feel good too so Nagisa-kun is gonna fuck Rei-chan’s tight ass okay? “ It was so lewd. so inappropriate and Rei loved it, he rolled over onto his back shivering in anticipation as Nagisa applied lube over his fingers prodding them against Rei’s hole. Nagisa was not as patient as Rei with this endeavor, soon the tall boy’s ass was being spread open with three of Nagisa’s expert fingers and for the first time in two weeks Rei felt relaxed and when Nagisa eagerly pushed inside of him Rei (surprised and pleased that Nagisa was really going to fuck him) didn't try to hold back moaning Nagisa’s name loudly begging to be fucked. Nagisa granted his every wish and in no time Rei was seeing stars and coming with a high pitched whine, Nagisa followed only seconds after Rei. 

“I love you” they whispered in unison, both blushing. The blunette longer cared about how busy he was, he would always make time for Nagisa, and hopefully they could continue to share such beautiful moments as this. Cuddled in each others arms, sweaty, messy, gross, but so undoubtedly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction sorry if Ive made any mistakes!! I was inspired by a few cute Reigisa youtube videos! This ship is sooooo adorable and I think they would have a very mutually adoring, supportive and loving relationship so I tried to portray that! Thank you for reading! feel free to leave comments or advice!


End file.
